Freiheit
by Styko
Summary: In einem starren System wie dem der Teufel ist es nur natürlich, dass sich manche nach Freiheit sehnen...


**Titel**: Freiheit

**Teil:** Oneshot

**Genre**: Prequel-Story; vielleicht noch ein bisschen Darkfic

**Warnings:** etwas dark, etwas depri; Chrnos POV (Point of View); vielleicht ein bisschen OOC (Out of Character); psycho

**Rating**: G - PG

**Bemerkung**: Hm... ich habe keine Ahnung, welchem Genre ich das hier zuordnen soll o.o Ich hab's jetzt mal Prequel- Story genannt (ich weiß, dass es das nicht gibt, aber ich schreibe immer so komische Geschichten, dass ich mir die Genres selbst zusammenbasteln muss).

Wahrscheinlich versteht man die Story am besten, wenn man die gesamte Storyline kennt, auch wenn's eine Art Prequel ist.

Falls man die Storyline nicht kennt wird es wohl auch gehen, allerdings ist Chrnos einer Satz aus Folge 23 wichtig, wo er mit Bezug auf Aeon meint: "Hätte ich damals doch bloß nicht seine Hand genommen..."

Ich bin hier allerdings vom Anime ausgegangen, könnte also sein, dass im Manga die Hölle etc etwas näher beschrieben wird, im Anime wird aber nicht sonderlich viel gesagt darüber, also möchte ihr noch klarstellen, dass sämtliches in Bezug auf die Hölle und die Gesellschaft der Teufel, das aus dem Manga und dem Anime nicht klar wird, MEINE Vorstellung ist!

Aeons Satz ist übrigens aus Band 4 des Manga entnommen, wundert euch also nicht, über die etwas ungewöhnliche Satzstellung. Ich wollte wenigstens ein wenig Authentizität haben'

So, das war's nun aber, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen und würde mich über einen Kommentar freuen

**Summary**: Die Gesellschaft der Teufel: Kein Miteinander, kein Füreinander. Freundschaft, Zweisamkeit, Freiheit? Wörter, die in der Hölle nicht existieren. Niemals haben und niemals werden. Ein starres System, ein Volk unter der Tyrannei des Pandämoniums.

Manche empfinden dies als gut, anderen ist es egal, viele haben sich niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, ein paar sind stolz darauf zu dienen. Doch in Mitten all dieser Gruppen gibt es noch etwas anderes. Individuen. Zweifler, Revolutionäre... Verräter. Sie sind in der Lage all das zu vernichten, woran die anderen glauben, nur um ihren Traum von Freiheit zu erfüllen, egal, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wird. Skrupellos, rücksichtslos und grausam. Doch auch die Gefallenen haben eine Geschichte und dies ist eine davon...

**Disclaimer:** "Chrno Crusade" und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Daisuke Moriyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit mit ihnen. Der Inhalt, Verlauf und die Idee dieser Story sind jedoch gänzlich meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames, Beleidigungen etc. weil ich über eine Situation/Pairing oder ähnliches geschrieben habe, das jemandem nicht gefällt).

**Freiheit**

_"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"  
__Immer wieder richtete er sie an mich, diese Worte, die mir anfangs noch so harmlos erschienen. Diese Worte, die einst nur ein Satz waren, ein paar aneinandergereihte Silben, so unschuldig, so nichtssagend. Diese Worte waren es, die er mir immer wieder sagte, dir er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, mir entgegenschrie und dann wieder nur ganz ruhig in seiner hypnotisierenden Stimme darlegte. Eine Stimme, weit verführerischer als jedes Zischen einer biblische Schlange es je vermocht hatte.  
__"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"  
__Es waren doch nur Worte damals... es waren doch nur Worte... _

Das Gestein knirschte unter meinen Füßen, als ich langsam über es hinwegging. Grauer, trostloser Fels, überall, egal wohin man sah. Manchmal kam ich mir vor, als wandelte ich auf einer Ebene von Knochen, die unter meinen Füßen brachen, mich verhöhnten und mir Vorwürfe machten. 

Ich wurde ausgelacht, wenn ich dies jemandem erzählte. Man meinte zu mir, ich würde fantasieren. Damals dachte ich das auch. Heute weiß ich es besser. Heute weiß ich, dass es mich warnen wollte, vor dem, was kommen würde. Doch ich war nicht klug genug zu begreifen, zu verstehen... auf die Warnungen des Gesteins zu hören. Und so lief ich langsam den Pfad entlang, der mich schließlich auf jenen der wahren Knochen bringen würde...

Mein Schritt war kurz und schleppend. Ich war müde und doch beeilte ich mich nicht nach Hause zu kommen... _'Nach Hause'._ Ein Ausdruck, den ich nie wirklich mit diesem Ort verbinden konnte. Eine Einöde grauen Steins, ewig loderndes Feuer, ein warmer Wind, der niemals Kühlung brachte und einen langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Es erschien mir fast so, als würde ich für etwas bestraft werden, woran ich mich nicht erinnern konnte.

Schatten zogen an mir vorbei auf meinem Heimweg, andere Teufel, die mich weder grüßten, geschweige denn überhaupt beachteten. Teufel haben keine Familie. Teufel sind ein großer Staat unter einer Königin, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wir arbeiten miteinander, aber nicht füreinander. Am Ende der Arbeit gibt es nur noch _'ich'_ und kein _'wir'_. Ein Leben in aussichtsloser Einsamkeit. Eine weitere Strafe für ein weiteres ungekanntes Verbrechen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie die anderen empfanden. Ob es andere Teufel gab, die sich nach Zweisamkeit, nach Geborgenheit sehnten. Ob es andere gab, die diese ständige Einsamkeit hassten, verabscheuten. Die es nicht akzeptieren wollten, dieses System, das einen als etwas Unbrauchbares deklassierte. Als etwas Unnutzes, Unwichtiges, das genauso gut durch einen anderen beliebigen Teufel ersetzt werden konnte. Ich wusste es nicht. Und so fragte ich mich immer wieder, ob es andere gab wie... mich.

Sprache ist das Werkzeug zur Kommunikation. Durch Sprache verständigt man sich, redet miteinander, macht sich verständlich. Wir haben eine Sprache ausgebildet. Und doch habe ich nie verstanden warum. Wozu nutzt eine Sprache, wenn man nicht miteinander redet? Sicher, man wechselte Worte hier, man traf Absprachen... zu Arbeitszwecken. Immer nur zu Arbeitszwecken. Doch wirklich miteinander reden! Außerhalb der Arbeit, Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühle austauschen... das tat niemand. Wir hatten zwar eine Sprache, aber wir wussten sie nicht zu gebrauchen. Trotz aller Kraft und allen Wissens wussten wir nicht, wie man miteinander sprach. Eine weitere Strafe für ein weiteres ungekanntes Verbrechen.

Dann kam er wieder, der Wind. So warm, fast schon heiß. Drückend, störend. Wie jeden Tag. So war es immer, so würde es immer sein. Die Monotonie war es, die das Leben der Teufel bestimmte. Arbeiten, essen, schlafen. Dann wieder arbeiten, wieder essen, wieder schlafen. Tag für Tag dasselbe, Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr.

Wir hatten zwar nach dem Ende der Arbeit ein paar Stunden Freizeit, doch keine Beschäftigungen dafür. Und so verbrachte ich diese Zeit einsam, meist nutzend um früh schlafen zu gehen, um so den quälenden Gedanken zu entgehen, die mir kamen, wenn ich begann nachzudenken. Über die Gesellschaft der Teufel, ihr Leben, ihre Bestimmung. Es kam mir alles so falsch vor, so unwirklich. Man konnte so etwas doch nicht wirklich Leben nennen!

Aber dann kamen wieder die Zweifel. Wie sollte man ein Leben sonst nennen? Was definierte Leben? Ich wusste nicht, was man dazufügen müsste, damit unser Leben ein wirkliches Leben werden würde. Und so endete ich jedes Mal schreiend oder weinend, nicht wissend, was ich denken und tun sollte.

Ich sprach niemals mit jemandem darüber, konnte und wollte es nicht. Ich hätte ja nicht einmal gewusst, mit wem. Und selbst wenn? Wer hätte mir zugehört? Wer hätte mich verstanden? Niemand, war die Antwort, die dann in meinen Gedanken aufblitze und so fraß ich all meine Sorgen und all meinen Kummer in mich hinein, immer mehr zu dem abstumpfend, was ich eigentlich nicht sein wollte: ein willenloses Werkzeug, das nur für seine Arbeit lebte und nichts anderes kannte, als dem Pandämonium zu dienen...

- - -

Ich weiß heute nicht mehr, wie lange ich in diesem Zustand verbrachte. Wie ferngesteuert ging ich jeden Tag zur Arbeit, um nach ein paar Stunden wiederzukehren und zu schlafen. Arbeiten, essen, schlafen. Alles, was mein Leben ausmachte. Nur das, sonst nichts. Meine Zweifel an der Gesellschaft hatte ich tief in mir eingesperrt, fest entschlossen sie niemals wieder hinauszulassen, sodass sie mich nicht mehr zerstören würden. Ich wollte all dies nicht mehr spüren. Diesen Drang nach Gesellschaft, nach Freundschaft, nach... Freiheit...

Doch er sollte kommen, jener schicksalhafte Tag, der mein Leben für immer von Grund auf verändern würde...

Es war schon dunkel, als ich an diesem Tag heimkam. Nicht, dass es jemals wirklich hell wäre in der Hölle, denn auch, wenn überall Feuer lodern, schluckt der Himmel ihr Licht genauso wie ein schwarzes Loch es tut.

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie der Himmel in der Hölle aussieht. Ich habe ihn nie betrachtet. Nur ein einziges Mal, ein einziges Mal als ich noch ganz jung war. Dies war der Anfang meines Untergangs. Denn selbst wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, wie der Himmel aussieht, so bin ich mir noch immer bewusst, dass er damals den Wunsch nach Freiheit in mir weckte. Er erschien so unendlich, so grenzenlos... so unglaublich frei, wie nichts in der Hölle sonst ist. Der Himmel wurde zu meiner Hölle und so wandte ich mich von ihm ab.

Normalerweise lag mein Blick auf dem Boden, auf dem grauen Gestein. Ich kannte nichts anderes von dieser Welt, außer vielleicht den immerwährenden Feuern, die meine Träume zu verschlingen schienen. So auch damals.

Ich war nicht wirklich müde gewesen, trotzdem wollte ich an diesem Tag gleich zu Bett gehen. Denn was sonst sollte ich tun?

Meine Behausung lag zwischen ein paar Felsen. Es war mehr eine Höhle als eine richtige Behausung, aber mir reichte es. Links neben dem Höhlenausgang führte ein kleiner Pfad den Felsen hinauf, 50 Meter ungefähr, bevor er abrupt endete und in einer senkrechten Klippe abfiel. Dort hatte ich oft gesessen, als ich noch nachgedacht hatte. Am Rand der Klippe, mit baumelnden Beinen, doch immer nur auf den Boden weit unter mir hinabstarrend und nie gen Himmel.

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie lange ich nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Tage... Monate... vielleicht waren es bereits Jahre gewesen. Und ich hatte nicht vorgehabt dies zu ändern, hatte nicht beabsichtigt überhaupt noch einmal dort hinauf zu gehen und doch tat ich es an diesem Tag.

Unfähig meine Schritte in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, wurde ich wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand den kleinen Pfad hinaufgezerrt, hin zu seinem Ende an der Klippe. Es war alles, wie ich es beim letzten Mal verlassen hatte. Fast. Denn etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich an diesem Tag an dieser Klippe geändert. Ich war nicht mehr allein.

Zuerst wusste ich nicht, wer es war. Ich sah ihn nur von hinten. Er saß dort, wie ich immer gesessen hatte. Die Beine über den Rand geschwungen und doch unterschied ihn etwas ganz gewaltig von mir: Er sah nach oben. Sein Kopf war gehoben und selbst, wenn ich seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, war ich mir mit einer beinah erschreckenden Sicherheit bewusst, dass er in den Himmel blickte.

Es verging eine Weile, in der ich ihn mit offener Bewunderung anstarrte. Vom Körperbau her schien er mir zu ähneln, er besaß ebenfalls den Knochenschwanz, der auch aus meinem Hinterkopf hinauswuchs. Doch seine Haare... seine Haare waren nicht violett wie meine, weder braun noch schwarz, wie die der meisten anderen Teufel sonst. Nein, seine Haare waren weiß! Ein pures, strahlendes Weiß, wie man es nur selten in der Welt der Teufel sah. Ich war bereits jetzt derart fasziniert von ihm, wie ich es nie zuvor von irgendetwas gewesen war. Und als er schließlich den Kopf wandte und mich mit solch intensiven violetten Augen musterte, da wusste ich, dass ich ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen wollte. In diesem einen Augenblick, durch diese eine Geste, hatte er mich in seinen Bann gezogen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lang wir so dort verhaarten: Ich ihn unverhohlen anstarrend, er mich nur mit einem Lächeln betrachtend. Ein Lächeln! Eine Geste, die die meisten Teufel nicht einmal kannten! Doch als er anfing zu sprechen, da wurde mir noch etwas ganz anderes klar, etwas weit Bedeutenderes! Denn bereits mit seinem ersten Wort erkannte ich, dass er es verstand zu reden. Zu kommunizieren. Nicht gezwungenermaßen, sondern aus eigenem Antrieb, aus eigenem Willen! Nicht dem Zweck dienend, sondern der Unterhaltung wegen! Er war all das, was ich mir immer erträumt hatte.

"Chrno." Nie zuvor hatte ich eine solche Stimme gehört. Ich war die rauen, heiseren Stimmen der oberen Schichten gewohnt, die Befehle und Anweisungen, manchmal auch Bestrafungen, brüllten. Doch seine Stimme war sanft, klar und weich. Betörend und gleichzeitig doch irgendwie bestimmt. Damals hätte ich ihm alles geglaubt. Doch in dieser Nacht, in der wir zum ersten Mal wirklich aufeinander trafen, blieb es nur bei diesem einen Wort von ihm. Denn in dieser Nacht erzählte ich zum ersten Mal jemanden von all meinen Gedanken, von meinen Sorgen und von meinem Kummer. Und auch, wenn er nur neben mir saß, wenn er schweigend den Himmel betrachtete, während ich unerlässlich auf den Boden starrend redete, so wusste ich, dass er mich verstand. Dass er mich weder auslachen noch verurteilen würde. Denn zum ersten Mal in meinem bis dahin einsamen Leben, hatte ich jemanden, den ich als 'Freund' bezeichnen konnte.

- - -

Von diesem Tag an verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Aeon. Er kam fast jeden Abend und immer saßen wir an der Klippe, er hinauf-, ich hinabschauend, und redeten. Aeon war aus meiner Generation, aus meinem Gelege. Minimal älter als ich und darum nicht nur ein Freund, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch so etwas wie ein großer Bruder. Vielleicht waren wir sogar mehr, Seelenverwandte oder wie man es sonst bezeichnen sollte. Denn ich fand meine Gedanken und Gefühle in seinen wieder. Mein Traum von Gesellschaft, Freundschaft und Freiheit war sein Traum. Ich brach in Tränen aus, als er mir dies sagte.

Es war eine der wenigen Situationen, in denen ich ihn überrascht, ja beinah hilflos gesehen habe. Er hatte meinen Ausbruch wohl nicht erwartet. Ich wollte es nicht einmal, doch die Erleichterung jemanden zu haben, der dachte wie ich, war so groß, dass ich die Gefühle nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ich entschuldigte mich noch unter Tränen, doch er lächelte nur.

"Entschuldige dich nicht für Gefühle, Chrno." Seine Stimme war wie immer sanft und eindringlich zugleich, auch wenn mir ihre Wirkung in dieser Nacht noch intensiver erschien. "Sie sind das, was dich von den anderen unterscheidet. In dieser Welt kennt man keine Gefühle, nur Gehorsam und Arbeit zählen. Alles andere wird hier verurteilt, schlecht gemacht, verachtet und verhöhnt. Aber nur, weil sie es nicht kennen. Weil sie nicht wissen, was Gefühle in einem bewirken können, wie sie einen lebendig und frei machen können!" Er beugte sich etwas näher zu mir und wischte mit seiner Hand die Tränen von meinen Wangen, um sie dann dort liegen zu lassen. Sein Daumen strich kaum merklich über meine Haut. Ich spürte seine Wärme. Die erste Wärme, die mir nicht unangenehm war. "Entschuldige dich nicht für Gefühle, Chrno. Schäme dich nicht für sie! Denn sie sind das kostbarste, das wir haben!"

Ich weiß nicht, was es genau war. Seine Worte, seine Stimme, vielleicht auch nur die zarte Berührung seiner Hand. Aber all meine Gefühle verstärkten sich in diesem Moment und von Erleichterung und Glück überwältigt, warf ich mich in seine Arme, weinte an seiner Schulter und wurde von noch stärkeren Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, als er mich in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog.

- - -

"Hast du schon mal von der anderen Welt gehört?"

Wieder saßen wir an der Klippe. Wir hatten eine Zeitlang geschwiegen und seine Frage kam völlig zusammenhangslos, sodass ich ein paar Sekunden brauchte um sie zu verstehen. Die andere Welt... Ja, ich hatte von ihr gehört. Von einer anderen Welt, mit anderen Wesen und anderen Regeln. Doch wirklich etwas wissen über sie... nein, das tat ich nicht.

Aeon lächelte, als ich ihm sagte, was ich wusste, stellte jedoch noch eine andere Frage, bevor er mir erklärte. "Weißt du, was Gott ist?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ein kurzes, belustigtes Lachen entdrang seiner Kehle. Aber er war nicht böse, er lachte mich nicht aus, das wusste ich. Er schien eher über Gott zu lachen.

"Dann ist es egal. Gott ist nicht wichtig. Er war es nie und wird es nie sein. Und eines Tages wird Gott sterben, weil seine eigene Schöpfung ihn verleugnet und vergessen hat. Du musst nur eines über Gott wissen, Chrno. Über das, was er schuf. Es sind jene Wesen, die in der anderen Welt leben. Sie nennen sich Menschen."

"Aber ich dachte dort leben viele verschiedene Arten von Wesen...?", meine Stimme klang unsicher. Ich hatte einmal etwas von Tieren gehört, vielen Arten, manche ähnlich, andere vollkommen verschieden. Doch ich wusste nicht, ob es stimmte.

"Ja, Tiere gibt es auch. Doch Menschen sind die privilegierte Lebensform, sie sind Gottes Lieblinge, seine Kinder. Die 'intelligente' Art! Denn Gott gab ihnen etwas, das nur ihnen vorbehalten ist. Etwas, das sie selbst uns Teufeln voraus haben..."

Seine Pause machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich hing gebannt an seinen Lippen, war fasziniert von seinem Wissen über die andere Welt und war mir sicher, dass er nun etwas Entscheidendes sagen würde.

"Menschen haben die Macht zu entscheiden. Menschen können fühlen, lieben, hassen. Sie unterscheiden zwischen Gut und Böse, richtig und falsch. Sie tun, was sie möchten und lassen das, was nicht wollen. Menschen sind ungebunden in ihrer Meinung, von niemandem abhängig. Menschen sind...

"... frei", beendete ich flüsternd seine Worte. Ich hatte meinen Blick abgewandt und starrte vor mich. In der Dunkelheit sah ich Bilder von verschwommenen Wesen, die selbst entschieden. Die sich nicht einem kollektiven Denken beugen mussten, sondern das taten, was sie wollten. Diese Menschen besaßen das, was hier unten jedem verwehrt war: Freiheit. Und mit einem Mal verstand ich, worauf alles hinauslief.

Langsam drehte ich den Kopf zurück zu Aeon und in diesem Augenblick waren seine Augen und seine Stimme intensiver und eindringlicher denn je zuvor. In diesem Augenblick, als er zum ersten Mal jenen verhängnisvollen Satz aussprach:

"Ja, Chrno. Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

- - -

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mich ein Satz so vereinnahmen könnte. Ich hörte ihn immer wieder, selbst wenn Aeon ihn nicht aussprach. Es war, als hätten sich die Worte in meinem Kopf eingefressen, und jedes Mal, wenn mir die Sinnlosigkeit und Ungerechtigkeit unserer Gesellschaft bewusst wurde, blitzte er in meinen Gedanken auf.

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

Er hatte mir diesen Satz nur einmal gesagt in jener Nacht, er sagte ihn immer nur einmal. Aber jeden Tag, jede Nacht aufs Neue und selbst wenn es eigentlich unmöglich war, wurde seine Stimme von Mal zu Mal eindringlicher.

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

Die Bilder der Menschen, wie Aeon sie genannt hatte, verfolgten mich. Ich sah sie immer wieder vor mir. Unabhängig, freidenkend, nicht unterworfen, nicht gebeugt. Ein ganzes Volk, das frei war. Es war so ungewöhnlich in der Hölle, dass ich es nicht glauben konnte. Ich fragte Aeon nach mehr Einzelheiten, nach mehr Informationen über die Wesen der anderen Welt und erzählte mir. Er erzählte mir so viel und die Bilder wurden noch stärker. Und mit ihnen der unbändige Drang diese Welt zu sehen.

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

Kühler Wind! Ich musste gewirkt haben wie ein Neugeschlüpftes, das zum ersten Mal die Welt außerhalb des Eies sah, als Aeon mir davon erzählte. Keine heiße Luft, nicht stickig oder warm. Nein, dort in der anderen Welt gab es kühlen Wind! Es gab Kälte, Eis, Schnee! Gefrorenes Wasser. Hart oder weich. Als Block oder als Pulver. Unvorstellbar an dem Ort, an dem ich bisher gelebt hatte!

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"

Und dann kamen die Bilder, die mich weit mehr erschütterten, als alle anderen zuvor. Es waren noch immer die gleichen Bilder der eigenständigen Wesen. Des kühlen Windes, von Eis und von Schnee. Doch in diesen Bildern hatte sich etwas geändert, es war etwas hinzugekommen. Ich.

Ich sah mich _in_ dieser Welt, wie ich mit den Menschen sprach, mit ihnen lachte, weinte, redete. Ich sah mich auf einem Felsvorsprung stehen, den kühlen Wind in meinem Gesicht. Ich sah, wie ich durch Eis und Schnee stapfte, vor Kälte zitterte. Ich sah mich in dieser anderen, in dieser freien Welt. Und ich sah, wie ich dort glücklich werden würde.

- - -

"Sie werden uns nicht gehen lassen..."

Wie immer saßen wir an der Klippe. Wie immer sah er hinauf und ich hinab. Und obwohl diesmal ich völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gesprochen hatte, wusste er ohne nachzufragen und ohne zu zögern, was ich meinte.

"Wir gehen einfach. Wir lassen uns nichts mehr sagen. Wir lösen uns von der Tyrannei des Pandämoniums."

"Sie werden uns aufhalten wollten..."

"Wahrscheinlich, ja. Aber wir sind stark, Chrno. Wir werden kämpfen für unsere Ziele und wir werden siegen!"

"Aber...", ich brach ab. Wusste nicht, wie ich mich ausdrücken sollte, wusste nicht einmal genau, was ich sagen wollte.

Aeon musterte mich kurz, bevor er sprach und ein weiteres Mal glaubte ich, er könne in meiner Seele lesen.

"Du zweifelst, Chrno. Du denkst, dass du nicht einfach alles aufgeben kannst, vielleicht nicht solltest. Du bist dir nicht sicher, was kommen mag. Und obwohl du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst als in jene andere Welt zu gehen, kannst du nicht alles opfern, woran du solange geglaubt hast." Er machte eine Pause und seine nächste Aussage traf mit grausamer Brutalität genau auf meine Gedanken zu. "Du denkst, du begehst Verrat."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Verrat war das größte Verbrechen in unserer Gesellschaft. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres. Wir waren eine Gesellschaft, ein Ganzes und wenn auch nur einer nicht tat, was er sollte, brach alles zusammen. Verrat war unverzeihlich.

"Ist es das denn nicht?", flüsterte ich schließlich, und auch wenn ich Angst hatte mit dieser Frage alles zu zerstören, was sich zwischen Aeon und mir aufgebaut hatte, musste ich diese eine Antwort haben, bevor ich einwilligen konnte mit ihm zu gehen. Doch der erwartete Vorwurf blieb aus. Kein Wort des Zorns, der Enttäuschung. Nur wieder diese klare, sanfte, eindringliche Stimme, in der ein leises Lachen mitschwang.

"Verrat ist solch ein anklagendes Wort, Chrno. Geprägt durch eine Gesellschaft, die nicht weiß, wie man fühlt. Verrat gehört dazu, wenn man leben will. Denn nur durch Verrat kann man zu dem finden, was man wirklich will. Du hast das allgemeine Denken unserer Gesellschaft verraten, Chrno, du hast dir deine eigenen Gedanken gemacht, dir deine eigene Meinung gebildet. Nur dadurch, dass du die hier herrschenden Normen verraten hast, konntest du den Weg der Freiheit beschreiten. Glaub mir, Chrno, Verrat ist keine Sünde..."

Er stand auf und in diesem Moment schien er zu leuchten, der strahlende Stern in tiefster Nacht zu sein, der einem den Weg weist auf der beschwerlichen Reise zu dem Ort, an dem man sich endlich zuhause fühlen kann.

"Aber wenn dir das Wort 'Verrat' nicht gefällt, Chrno, dann nennen wir es anders. In der anderen Welt gibt es ein anderes Wort dafür: Revolution. Die Auflehnung gegen das Bestehende, der Widerstand gegen die Tyrannei. Die Umwälzung der Gesellschaft. Wir stehen auf, Chrno, wir werden uns nicht mehr beugen! Wir werden uns wehren und hocherhobenen Hauptes den Weg der Freiheit beschreiten! Wir werden die Pioniere der Freiheit sein! Unser Traum wird sich erfüllen! Komm mit mir, Chrno, komm mit mir und lass uns den letzten Schritt tun!"

Er streckte seine Hand aus, hielt sie mir hin. Er wartete auf meine Entscheidung, die uns entweder in die andere Welt führen könnte oder uns auf ewig an jene grauenhafte Gesellschaft binden würde, der wir nicht mehr lange standhalten könnten. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es nur ein paar Sekunden. Ein paar Sekunden bis sich die Räder unseres Schicksals letztendlich in Bewegung setzten. Und als ich seine Hand nahm, war unsere Zukunft besiegelt.

"Lass uns gehen in eine freie Welt!"


End file.
